gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Bureau of Investigation
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is based off the real life FBI law enforcement agency. In GTA III Era games, the FBI is the third level of law enforcement that pursues the player. The FBI will appear only when the player's wanted level reaches five stars, before the Army on six stars. Description FBI Agents wear black suits with dark glasses and blue jackets with "FBI" printed on the back in nearly all of the GTA III era games. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories they wear black vests over gray t-shirts with "FBI" printed on the back. The FBI agents are well armed in all appearances, and their vehicles are generally extremely fast. The FBI comes four agents in each car, and since they are well armed and very accurate, they will kill the player extremely quick if they have an open range. They carry MP5 in all of the GTA III era games except for Grand Theft Auto III where this weapon is unavailable and instead they carry AK-47's and will also drop pistols if killed. Grand Theft Auto IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, the agency is known as the Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB, each letter is pronounced individually), presumably to avoid conflict with the real-life FBI. The name is also a play on words, since fib is a synonym of lie. As the wanted level system changed in GTA IV, they now appear at four stars, sometimes along with NOOSE to assist the LCPD, and more heavily at five and six, and will expertly drive and doggedly follow the player. They now drive FIB Buffaloes with four agents to a car and will either shoot at the player out their windows or try to spin the player out if the player is in a car. Agents are typically armed with Carbine Rifles, although some agents carry Pump Shotguns and SMGs instead. Additionally in The Ballad of Gay Tony, agents carry the Automatic Shotgun in place of the Pump Shotgun and the Assault SMG as a supplement to the Carbine Rifle and standard SMG. FIB agents appear to be better shots than NOOSE's Tactical Response Unit, however they are more susceptible to return fire, more likely to drop their weapons when shot. FBI Vehicles The FBI have their own law enforcement vehicles in each GTA III era game and GTA IV, which can also be used for Vigilante missions. * FBI Car (GTA III, GTA Advance) * FBI Washington (GTA Vice City, GTA Vice City Stories) * FBI Rancher (GTA Vice City,GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories) * FBI Truck (GTA San Andreas) * FBI Cruiser (GTA Liberty City Stories) * FIB Buffalo (GTA IV) Gallery FBICar-GTA3-front.jpg| The FBI Car in GTA III. FBIRancher-GTAVC-front.jpg|The FBI Rancher in GTA Vice City. FBIWashington-GTAVC-front.jpg|The FBI Washington in GTA Vice City. FBIRancher-GTASA-front.jpg|The FBI Rancher in GTA San Andreas. FBITruck-GTASA-front.jpg|An FBI Truck in GTA San Andreas. FBICruiser-GTALCS-front.jpg|FBI Cruiser in GTA Liberty City Stories. FBIWashington.jpg|The FBI Washington in GTA Vice City Stories. FIBBuffalo-GTA4-front.jpg|An FIB Buffalo in GTA IV. FIBRancher-GTACW.png|An FIB Racnher in GTA Chinatown Wars. See also * DGSE, the French equivalent. de:Federal Bureau of Investigation es:Federal Bureau of Investigation nl:Federal Bureau of Investigation Category:Law Enforcement Category:FBI